Strictly Forbidden
by macaronisofa
Summary: "Hidan, you know this is strictly forbidden in a place like this, right?" Hidan and Kakuzu engage in some activities that are strictly forbidden in a place like the one they are in. Rated M for yaoi and Hidan' mouth. Not good with summaries, storty is better than it sounds. Just read. YAOI


I sighed. The movie had just begun, and Hidan was already showing that he had no plans of shutting up. We had come here with Akatsuki on our weekly 'time-off' day. Which was usually a Saturday or a Sunday. So, voted on by Tobi mostly, we had driven to the closest movie theater, and had gotten in to see a random movie, that I hadn't really any interest in.

I was in the middle of the row, with Hidan on my left, Konan on my right, and the rest of Akatsuki fanned out, enough to cover a whole row of seats.

"Seriously Kakuzu, some of these commercials are fucking stupid!" Hidan exclaimed, munching some popcorn, out of the bucket I was holding for Hidan, Konan, and I to share.

Konan giggled. "Now I see what you mean, Kakuzu. About Hidan I mean, haha." Konan reached over nonchalantly, and grabbed a handful of popcorn. I sighed. I hated 'Movie-Night'.

Usually we just watched a movie at the base, but this time going to the movies had been a treat I guessed.

The movie began to start, as the previews ended. There was a thonk, as Hidan obnoxiously put his feet on the seat in front of him.

"Hidan…" I warned quietly, "put your feet _down." _

Hidan laughed. "What are you, my mother?" And he continued too much popcorn, feet on the seat, staring wide-eyed at the large screen. I sighed. At least I wasn't paying for it.

A cell phone light came on, two rows in front of them. Kakuzu sighed.

"Hey, put that away you asshole! Some of us are trying to watch this movie, dickhead!" Hidan shouted, throwing popcorn at the poor man two rows in front of him. The man turned around, flipped Hidan off, and put the cell phone away.

"God Hidan, did you have to do that?" I whispered, angrily.

He turned to look at me, an obnoxious, look on his face. "Yeah, why do you care? If I wouldn't have said anything, he probably would have kept doing it. I think I did everybody a favo-"

"Hey, shut the fuck up over there!"

"No, you shut up, dickface! You're the one that was shouting!"

I put a hand on Hidan's mouth. "Do you want to get kicked out of here? His eyes wandered around the theater, before focusing on me. He shook his head no.

"Then keep your mouth shut, before they kick you out. Then you'll have to wait outside on the curb. Do you want that?"

Again, he shook his head no.

"Then shut up." I growled.

We glared at each other. "Wait 5 minutes, then I'll let go of your mouth. Got it?" Hidan nodded.

I turned to watch the movie again, actually interested in the action going on. Until I was distracted yet again.

Something slimy, and wet, traced over my hand, moving all over the place.

What the fuck? Hidan was licking my hand, eyes still focused on the movie, occasionally looking down at my hand, then at me.

I growled at him in warning. He stopped.

Once again, my attention shifted to the large screen. And yet again, it was ripped away. Hidan had taken two of my fingers, and had begun to suck and lick the digits in his mouth.

I was silently praying to god that none of the Akatsuki would notice Hidan's antics. God, he always finds a way to annoy me. Doing this in public definitely pissed me off, and it also embarrassed me.

I leaned over closer to Hidan. "Knock. It. Off. _Hidan_."

Hidan shrugged, continuing to suck my fingers, before taking in a third. I let out a sound of annoyance, and tried to pull my fingers away, only succeeding in having Hidan clamp down on them, making it basically impossible to remove them without hurting myself, so I gave up.

_Let the bastard do what he wants_. I sighed, and cautiously turned back to the movie.

How _dare _he do this is such a public place. I was torn from my thoughts as vibrations went up my fingers. Now I was _really _pissed. Bastard was humming on my fingers, and now, was moving them in and out of his mouth, imitating oral sex.

My stomach coiled at the thought. Pretty soon, I'd have a problem. I went to yank my fingers away, but stopped.

Too late.

I face palmed with my free hand.

Suddenly, and without warning, my fingers were released. I turned to glare at Hidan. He just stared at me, a smirk on his face, before focusing on the movie again. I glared at the movie.

I jumped as a felt something crawl under my cloak, and come to rest on my thigh. I immediately knew who it was, and filled with fury. "Hidan…."

"Shut up Kakuzu," Hidan whispered, giving my leg a squeeze, "I trying to apologize. I'm also trying to…"he giggled," _help you." _And with that, he turned back to the movie.

I glared in his direction, but returned to the movie. I felt the hand inch forward, very slowly. I tried to ignore it, trying to look normal. The hand reached my crotch, and in a swift movement, grabbed it, and squeezed. I jumped slightly, as the sensation of pressure on my groin shooting up through my body.

I shifted uneasily, as Hidan massaged my crotch.

I growled, agitated. I didn't really want him to do this. Sitting through an entire movie, then walking to the car, and riding in the car, all with cum in my pants, didn't appeal to me. I tried to move the offending hand away, only to have Hidan latch on to my crotch.

I leaned over to his ear. "Goddamnit, Hidan, move your _fucking _hand before I rip it off. I _DO NOT _want to sit here with cum in m y pants for an hour."

Hidan, frowned, but grunted and removed his hand.

Hidan leaned closer, and whispered, "Hey, I-IIIImma going to go to the bathroom. You got to?"

I sighed. "A little"

"Ok, cool." Hidan got up, walked to the end of the aisle. He looked at me, as if expecting me to follow, then walked out of the theater room, and away to the bathroom. I sighed, and waited a few minutes, before going to the bathroom. Stupid moron, needs someone to hold his hand while he fucking pisses.

I opened the door to the bathroom. Walking past the stalls to get to the urinals, but was roughly dragged into one of the stalls, before being pressed roughly to the stall wall.

"Gotcha off guard, Kakuzu."

I growled, at Hidan's annoying voice. "Shut up." I wriggled slightly, trying to break free of his grip. "Let me go, Hidan."

Hidan ignored by warning, pulling me back into the bathroom stall, closing and locking the door, before slamming me into the wall with a hot kiss.

"Hidan!" My protest was cut short, as he kissed me, and hissed a sharp, _shhh, _into my ear.

It was quite obvious what he had in mind, but in the bathroom of a movie theater? In public? He grabbed my crotch, and began working me, all the way slithering up and down my body, grinding against me in an almost irresistible manner. I was loving every minute of it, but it could NOT continue here.

So I pushed him away.

"Hidan, no," was my stern and simple answer.

Hidan just smirked at me, heavy lust evident in his eyes, "What's the fucking problem now, Kakuzu?"

"We are about to do something strictly forbidden in a public restroom, that's what."

For a moment, his face went slack, then scrunched up, as if he were in deep thought. Before he smirked again, "Pussy." I growled, really close to just punching him in the face and leaving, but my fist was stopped have way by his hand, and I was once again shoved up against the wall. "Oh come on, Kuzu. You have to admit, doesn't doing something so bad in such a public place turn you on?"

I really didn't have an answer for that. In a way, he was right, it did turn me on, but in a way, he was wrong too, because I really did NOT want to do that here. The risk of being caught…was to demeaning for my taste.

Hidan's mouth was once again pressed up to mine, trying his damnedest to get me to respond. But I didn't. As much as I wanted to, I stayed rooted to the spot, determined to make Hidan wait until we got home. Until he whispered an obscenity into my ear, and punched me in the gut sharply.

It wasn't until I had slammed him into the other stall wall, and had first hit him, then had begun to passionately kiss him, had I realized what I had been doing.

Hidan always did the 'bad boy' routine, were he'd do something that he knew aggravated me, and he'd either do it until I got angry, or do something so bad that I would explode on the spot. Then, he run to the bedroom, and get a full on make-out session started, just begging and waiting to be punished.

Because that was what he wanted. I knew he like pain, but not too much, unless it was a ritual. I also knew, even though he would never admit it, that he liked to be dominated. It gave him a rush.

Deep down, I also knew that angering me gave him a rush also. That's why he did it.

By now, Hidan was undoing his pants, and sliding them onto the floor.

_Thank god for Japanese stalls, you can't see under or over those things like you can in America._

I kissed him again helping him rid himself of his clothing. Once the offending piece of material was gone, I fondled him gently, before pumping him.

At once, the moans and groans he always gave started spewing out of that damned mouth of his. Normally, those would turn me on like fuck. But right now, they might be heard by someone else. So I clamped his mouth shut with my hands, feebly hoping that it would silence him slightly.

And it did, for a while. When I was sure he would be silent, I removed my hand, trying to figure out how in the hell I was going to fuck him in this small space. Siting on the toilet with Hidan on my lap wasn't very appealing. I thought for a few seconds while a pumped him, before deciding on the one most appealing.

Hidan helped me with undoing my pants, probably more eager than I was at this point, his member fully erect.

"Hidan, up." It took a few seconds, but once he got the message, he jumped up, and I held him against the wall.

Hidan moved gently. "C'mon Kakuzu, move it already." I aligned my dick properly before dropping Hidan slightly, just enough to enter him to the hilt. By the time I realized what usually followed, Hidan had elicited a loud scream, seconds before my hand would have reached his mouth. His hand was now over his own mouth, looking at me with wide eyes, as if to say, 'oops'. I laughed slightly, imagining if anyone heard that, what they would be thinking.

I began moving once I was sure it was safe to continue. I know had tentacles clamping Hidan's mouth shut, but moans were still slightly audible. But a lot quieter. Safer, I thought.

After a few thrusts we got into rhythm, Hidan bouncing slightly in the air, legs wrapped around my waist tightly, arms around my neck, and me, thrusting up to meet him halfway.

I adjusted slightly, earning a muffled scream from my counterpart. That was good.

I continued to pound that one spot, while pumping Hidan with my other.

I stopped a moment, to grab some toilet paper, since that's all we had at the moment, and I wrapped it over Hidan's cock, before continuing with my assault on the Jashinist's prostate. Within a few seconds, and an almost inaudible 'Kuzu', Hidan came, right into the paper like I had planned. I finished a few seconds after him, setting him down on the floor gently, removing my tentacles from his mouth.

"Holy fuck, Kakuzu, that was good."

"Mm." Was my only reply, as I worked on cleaning myself up a bit, watching in amusement as Hidan struggled to clean up his ass. So, being the nice person I am, shoved him over, and did it for him.

"Jashindamn it Kakuzu, I'm not a _baby!"_ I just laughed in response.

"Just get cleaned up, you idiot."

"Ya, ya, whatever." Once I was sure everything was tidy, we stepped out of the bathroom silently, and walked back to the movie.

"Hidan, you realize that was strictly forbidden , right?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's why it was so good…Love you, Kakuzu." He whispered the last part, almost inaudibly.

"Love you too, Hidan."


End file.
